The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for securing a handle to an appliance. More specifically and without limitation, the present invention relates to a clamp for attaching a hydroformed handle to a refrigerator door such that the clamping system cannot be seen.
There are numerous ways to attach a handle to a door. However, usually an observer or customer can see the clamping or securing system. Systems in which an observer cannot see the clamping/securing mechanism are usually complex and expensive to manufacture, requiring special material and hardware. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,164 to Donaghy discloses a door handle slidably secured to the face of the refrigerator door without an exposed mechanical clamping/securing device. However, in order for this system to operate correctly, several specialized parts are required, including a mounting button that is made out of either nylon or another material which will resiliently expand or stretch. Additionally, the handle in Donaghy requires a specially designed recess area that will accept screws. It is therefore desirable to simplify the assembly and minimize the number of specialized parts.
Moreover, when metal handles are desired, manufacturing specialized parts requires additional welding increasing manufacturing time and labor costs. There is therefore a need to make a clamping system designed especially for metallic handles so that a metal handle, once formed, needs no additional welding. Further, prior attempts at a hidden or unobservable securing device require substantial preparation to the appliance door. Frequently, specialized grooves or reinforcement pieces are added to aid in installation of a handle. Such modifications also increase cost and time of production. There is therefore a need for a clamping/securing system that minimizes or eliminates the need for additional modifications to the appliance door.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for attaching a metal handle which overcomes the problems found in the prior art. Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for attaching a metal handle to an appliance wherein an observer cannot see any securing hardware.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for attaching a metal handle to an appliance wherein the door handle is easily installed.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for attaching a metal handle to an appliance wherein the handle can be secured to the appliance while making a minimum number of modifications to the appliance door.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for attaching a metal handle to an appliance that minimizes production time and costs.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.